From Starry Sky, I Sent This Letter to You
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AT. Flash fiction. Lima hari yang lalu, seorang pria menulis surat di balkon kamarnya; kepada yang tercinta, saat langit ditaburi bintang-bintang. Spesial untuk Kak Amu.


**From Starry Sky, I Sent This Letter to You**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AT, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 **Summary: BL. AT.** _ **Flash fiction**_ **. Lima hari yang lalu, seorang pria menulis surat di balkon kamarnya; kepada yang tercinta, saat langit ditaburi bintang-bintang. Spesial untuk Kak Amu.**

 **X.x.X**

Dengan surat yang terbuka di tangannya, pria berusia akhir dua puluhan itu langsung kembali ke parkiran apartemen. Bahkan rasanya menunggu elevator pun tak bisa, dari lantai delapan dia turun menggunakan tangga darurat.

[Kau tahu, langit di sini indah. Penuh bintang dan bulan sabitnya berhasil membuatku tersenyum.]

Napasnya tak teratur, keringat mengalir di setiap sisi wajahnya.

Tapi salah satu dokter muda berbakat di rumah sakit terkenal di kotanya itu tak ambil pusing. Ada yang lebih penting daripada menghabiskan sepersekian detik hidupnya untuk mengelap keringat.

[Terlalu indah—apa yang sedang Shin- _chan_ lakukan? Memeriksa pasienkah?]

Midorima Shintarou sampai di lantai tiga dan hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk sampai di lantai dua. Bagi dirinya yang mantan pemain basket selama enam tahun di masa sekolah dulu, belum lagi masih sering berolahraga, hal seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Jas putihnya berayun pelan mengikuti langkahnya yang terburu.

[Hei, aku ingat lho. Semuanya. Namaku Takao Kazunari. Aku kekasihmu.]

Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Memikirkan si pengirim surat yang kini entah sedang apa.

Pria itu langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya ketika kakinya berhasil menapak di lantai _basement_ , langsung menekan tombol _unlock_.

[Negara tempat kita tinggal adalah Jepang. Bunga Sakura adalah ciri khas negara ini—Gunung Fuji, kereta Shinkansen juga. Ibu kota negara Amerika adalah Washington DC. Eiffel adalah menara yang terletak di Paris. Warna pelangi ada tujuh. Yang diturunkan saat hujan adalah air. Teman malam adalah bulan dan bintang, teman siang adalah matahari. Makanan yang sering kumakan adalah bubur.]

Segera setelah masuk ke mobil, pria itu langsung memakai sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin. Berhubung mesin kendaraannya itu masih panas—dia baru saja pulang kerja beberapa saat yang lalu—tak perlu menunggu lama untuknya keluar dari sana.

[Sekarang tanggal 7 Juli. Hari Tanabata. Selamat ulang tahun, Midorima Shintarou. Semoga langit yang cerah tanpa awan ini bisa secerah hatimu juga—aku bercanda. Semoga hal-hal baik selalu terjadi padamu. Semoga apa yang kau inginkan semuanya terkabul. Maaf aku tak bisa memberi hadiah apa-apa.]

Sebuah mobil sedan melaju membelah kota yang tak terlalu ramai; sekarang masih jam dua siang, orang-orang sibuk bekerja dan bersekolah tentunya. Jadi tak masalah juga jika dia menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya selama tidak ditangkap polisi.

Selain itu, tempat tujuannya bisa terbilang agak jauh, jadi dia harus cepat-cepat.

[Aku tak tahu kapan kau akan membaca surat ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa mengingat itu semua saja aku sudah senang dan aku hanya ingin membagi kesenangan ini denganmu. Oh iya, aku tadi nonton TV. Kagami dan timnya berhasil masuk final NBA! Waa, aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Tampaknya karirnya benar-benar bagus. Karir Shin- _chan_ pasti bagus juga, kan? Aku ingin ke sana, melihat kekasihku ini mengobati orang-orang. Itu pasti akan sangat mengagumkan ...]

Dokter spesialis syaraf itu pun membuka kacamatanya. Sudah cukup matanya saja yang basah, kalau lensa kacamatanya ikut basah, bisa-bisa mobilnya menabrak sesuatu.

Napasnya tertarik kuat, dia berusaha menelan air liurnya sendiri meski terasa sulit.

[... hanya sehari. Pasti hanya sehari, kan?]

"'Sehari'? Bodoh. Aku tidak mau." Dia bergumam, tangannya mencengkeram erat kemudi mobil sampai buku-bukunya memutih.

[Aku hanya bisa mengingat ini semua hari ini saja—pasti. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk bahagia sampai-sampai baru menyempatkan diri untuk menulis surat untukmu saat malam hari. Ingin kukirim secepatnya setelah suratnya selesai kutulis, tapi kantor pos tidak akan buka, kan kalau jam segini? Belum lagi tempat jauh hahaha.]

"Sial. Apa-apaan itu."

[Sebelum besok aku akan melupakan semuanya lagi dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku ingin mengucapkannya sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Shin- _chan_.]

"Masih ada hari esok, Takao, masih ada. Kenapa kau terdengar begitu putus asa?"

[Kau sendiri mengerti kalau penyakit ini akan menggerogotiku seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi, cari orang lain dan bahagia, _ne_? Aku sudah tak bisa memberikanmu pelukan dan ciuman kasih sayang seperti dulu lagi.]

"Brengsek—"

[Selamat tinggal, Shin- _chan_. Mungkin ketika kau membaca ini, aku sudah lupa siapa dirimu. Semoga kau terus memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dariku.]

"Hentikan—"

[Dari langit berbintang, aku mengirimkan surat ini untukmu. Dengan sayang, Takao Kazunari.]

Pedal rem diinjak keras tiba-tiba. Hampir saja seorang gadis menjadi korban kecelakaan akibat dirinya yang lalai mengemudi. Dengan kejadian kecil ini, seluruh _mood_ -nya menjadi jauh lebih buruk daripada tadi.

Midorima keluar dari mobilnya, meminta maaf dan memastikan bahwa gadis tersebut tak apa-apa sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke dalam mobilnya.

Pria itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya, meski usahanya tersebut tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Surat yang mungkin dikirimkan esoknya, baru saja dibaca lima hari kemudian dan dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Midorima bukan tipe orang yang selalu mengecek kotak posnya rutin apalagi ketika dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya di rumah sakit mengurus operasi pasien yang tak ada habisnya.

Suara klakson dari beberapa mobil di belakangnya menyadarkan dirinya yang hampir melamun. Masih dengan keadaan hati yang berkecamuk, pria itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Kalimat demi kalimat yang dirangkai mantan _partner_ -nya dulu tak bisa hilang dari benaknya begitu saja. Apalagi kalimat terakhir, satu kata kunci yang membuatnya mengutuk takdir enam bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[p.s: kenapa kau selalu menyempatkan dirimu ke sini? Tinggalkan aku. Mengharapkan apa dariku yang menderita Alzheimer ini?]

 **Owari**

Halo!

Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di film A Moment to Remember (film Korea tahun 2003). Rekomen banget buat ditonton.

 _Crossposting_ dengan AO3.

Terima kasih bagi semua orang yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
